


Wherever you will go

by LeafHatesPears



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: I just wanted a wholesome ending to all that CIA business, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, but i promise it is actually kind of happy, but not completely, but not really, but that's ok, it seems a little sad at the beginning, so basically the TARDIS found a way for them to be together forever, so when you think about it it's just really wholesome, which is why it is a little sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafHatesPears/pseuds/LeafHatesPears
Summary: After working for the CIA for so many years, Jamie gets old. He has lived a long life, at least for a human, and is more than ready for his death, but the TARDIS has a nice solution up her sleeve.A Little inspired by "Wherever You Will Go" by The Calling, because I think it just about sums up every relationship with the Doctor.Also I basically wrote this to feel less sad about the fact that humans die and Timelords don't and therefore the Doctor will have to say goodbye eventually, so I fixed it. Kind of.
Relationships: Second Doctor/Jamie McCrimmon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. When I'm gone you'll need love

**Author's Note:**

> It might be wise to check out the song "Wherever You Will Go"by "The Calling" while reading this, as the whole idea came to me while listening to it, but the lyrics are in chapter 2, so no worries

Even though Jamie had almost a hundred years of space- and timetravel to look back to, he had no problem remembering everything, especially the events that happened after the Timelords brought him back to the Doctor to have them work for the Celestial Intervention Agency.  
They had seen all kinds of places and met all kinds of people - including a very colourful, older version of the Doctor - while working for the CIA, but that wasn't what mattered, at least not to Jamie.  
  
What mattered to him were the spaces in between cases, when they were alone in the TARDIS, waiting for it to send them to their next mission. When they would explore the relationship they have had before the Timelords seperated them anew.  
  
What mattered were the moments when they were captured or tied up, but they were together, and there was no place Jamie wouldn't want to be as long as he was still with the Doctor.  
  
One day they had found their old wedding rings and on the planet of their next mission they then had another wedding ceremony, because Jamie's memories of the first one were still kind of hazy. And that was when he realised; he was going to be here, with the Doctor, until the end. "'Til death do us part", it said, and he had agreed to that, twice now.  
  
The thought of his weddings and especially the nights afterwards (I mean why get married twice when you can get married on every slightly romantic planet you land on?) put a smile on his wrinkled face. His husband (he would never get tired of calling the Doctor that) smiled with him; it was a sad smile, but the fondness in his eyes almost cancelled the sadness out. They both knew this was their last chance, and they were not going to say goodbye while crying; Jamie had said so weeks before, and he hadn't changed his mind.  
  
When Jamie was first brought back to him, the Doctor's hair had grayed already, and after a few decades they started to look the same age. When Jamie reached his 80s (or something like that, it was quite hard to tell when one was constantly travelling in time) his back had started to ache, and running had become an impossibility.  
As that meant he could not go on quests for the CIA anymore, he tried to hide it from them, afraid that they would execute him like a horse that broke its foot, but soon it was impossible to lie about his health.  
But the Timelords had been kinder than expected. The Sisterhood of Kard had intervened as they tried to send him back to earth with another memory wipe before forcing the Doctor to regenerate, as it would definitely have an impact on Scotland if a man in his twenties suddenly disappeared only to come back a moment later and sixty years older, so they allowed him and the Doctor to live out the rest of Jamie's natural life together, as long as they didn't interfere in any major events. And so they did.  
  
As it was impossible for Jamie to go on any reckless adventures, they mostly explored the world by going to different marketplaces and art galleries, museums and theaters, concerts and cinemas. Even without the danger and adrenaline they never got bored. But now this was going to be over, Jamies life was reaching an end. And it was a good end! He could not be happier than he was right now, in his bed, the Doctor at his side, and all the happy feelings and amazing memories going to and fro in their psychic link. He whispered "Tha mi a 'còrdadh rium gu mòr" and closed his eyes.  
  
***  
  
The Doctor watched as the life left his Beloved' eyes. Human lifespans were so tiny, even if they were generously expanded. He had always known that it would come to this, and he had dreaded this moment ever since the Timelords granted him his wish. But Jamie had gone peaceful, so he really shouldn't grief too much, right? He gave the hand he was still holding one last squeeze and tried to brace himself for what was to come.  
  
The TARDIS began to whirr, but it wasn't the Timelords dragging him back to Gallifrey to face his trial, no, this was something else.  
He got up and looked around him. He felt through his mental link with his ship (although the TARDIS was obviously so much more than a simple ship) and was startled to feel not one, but two personalities reaching back to him. It couldn't be... But it was!  
  
He was so happy he could cry. And so he did, all while laughing and jumping in excitement. Of course he felt through the link the mild dissappointment at him having broken the promise of not crying, but the love and amusement that unvoluntarily seeped through the link as well outweighed the dissappointment by a lot.  
Even after more than threehundred years of travelling with her, the TARDIS could still amaze him in her capabilities. She had uploaded Jamie's consciousness into her Matrix! Now he would never be gone, but follow him wherever he would go, even in his Exile that was to come. And so the Doctor had found new hope, a new power had awakened within him, and, for the first time since he ran away, he wasn't scared of the consequences of his actions.  
  
When the TARDIS dematerialised, when he faced the Timelords, while having his entire memory taken, even when he was forcefully regenerated, his only thoughts were of Jamie, and how he would follow him until the end of time. _  
_And that was all that mattered.


	2. I'll stay with you for all of time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this is where 11, Amy and Rory jump in  
> The beginning is from the end of "The Doctor's Wife" in Season 6, so Maybe watch it first, idk  
> It's basically just 11's inner monologue after Rory asked if he had a room, but it's nice (I think)

The Doctor turned back to the repairs he was doing to steady himself a bit.  
"What do you think, dear, huh? Where should we take the kids this time?"  
Kids... It had been a while since he last had any children, and since Jenny was gone he'd never thought of anyone that way. Not really. Of course he'd wanted to have or to adopt kids on numerous occasions, but there never was the time.  
  
Amy was smiling, not noticing that he had spaced out for a few seconds.  
"Look a' you pair. It's always you an' her, isn't it, long after the rest of us 'ave gone. A boy and his box, off to see the universe."  
And she was right, in a way. Until now there was only one who had stayed, but he was part of the box, part of her. The Doctor wondered if his oldest and most faithful companion had been with Sexy when she was a woman, or if he had stayed behind, helpless against House, watching while it tried to kill their, well, their kids, in a way.  
  
He tried to defend their lifestyle.  
"Well you say that as if it's a bad thing. But honestly it's the best thing there is."  
He had hoped that they would go to their room to leave him alone with his thoughts now, but then he realised that they couldn't.  
"Ah, the house deleted all the bedrooms, I should probably make you two a new bedroom, you'd like that, wouldn't you?"  
  
While the Ponds were berating something, he looked back at his work. Maybe he could try talking to the interface later. If he was lucky he might even get a real answer.  
Amy spoke up again.  
"Okay, uhm, Doctor, this time could we lose the bunk beds?"  
"No, bunk beds are cool. A bed with a ladder! You can't beat that."  
  
Something about that statement obviously upset Rory, and the Doctor tried remembering what his past companions had thought of the bunk beds. Donna didn't seem to mind, although Martha had been kind of dissappointed, if he remembered correctly. But that was probably because she had hoped for something more between them  
\- oh.  
That was what they wanted a normal bed for.  
"It's your room. Up those stairs, keep walking 'till you find it, off you pop."  
He had really hoped that this would be the end of the converation, but of course Rory had to come back and ask a personal question. Worse, he had to ask the one that stung the most.  
"Doctor, do you have a room?"  
Trying to avoid sinking back into those painful,but happy memories he returned back to work, and Rory got the jist and left well alone.  
  
Alone with his thoughts, the Doctor's thoughts just drifted back to Rory's question. He had had a room, of course. But he hadn't visited it in a long time. Not since his... His best friend, his beloved, his husband had died in there.  
  
And who needs sleep, anyways? He had always had something different to do, just like now. The TARDIS wouldn't just repair itself, right?  
But it would have to deal with his neglecting her for a few minutes. Because if she had archived all of his console rooms, that meant that the first one must still be there.  
  
So he ran through the corridors, looking for a big sign that had the gallifreyan circle for "archive" on it, but before he could find one, a door to his left practially sprung open. He hadn't seen that room in a long, long time. And there it was, just as he had left it.  
  
Even though the console room of the TARDIS looked almost the same back when his third body was exiled on earth, Sexy had archived the room just as it was when he and Jamie were working for the CIA. He found the walking cane his husband had started using a few years before they retired, and his old recorder...  
  
And there, under the recorder, was a turtleneck jumper. The Doctor thought for a moment that his hearts might give out. With shaking hands he reached for the piece of clothing. The recorder clattered on the floor, but the Doctor couldn't care less for that old thing. He clung to the jumper as if his life depended on it and buried his nose in what used to clothe Jamie's neck.  
It still smelled of him, even after all these centuries, and a silent tear dripped down his face and onto the jumper. He slowly walked out of the console room, not through the door he had entered, but the way he used to walk to get to Jamie's and his bedroom.  
  
Of course it was still there, the old girl had simply thought of everything. When he entered, he was greeted by the old familiar smell of sex and cuddles, of breakfast in bed and an endless amount of love. He chuckled to himself as he faced the bed; Jamie had been opposed to bunk beds for the same reason Rory and Amy were, only that they had found the solution of having an exceptionally big bunk bed. That is, until it had become too hard for the human to climb up the ladders.  
  
He sat down, jumper still in his hands, and wished that Jamie could show a sign, any sign, of him still being here, with him. Suddenly an unfamiliar song started playing out of nowhere. The Doctor looked up, but he couldn't make out the source.  
He listened to the lyrics, and realised that is was exactly what Jamie would say to him now, if he could.  
  
 _So lately, been wondering_  
 _Who will be there to take my place?_  
 _When I'm gone, you'll need love_  
 _To light the shadows on your face_  
 _If a great wave shall fall_  
 _And fall upon us all_  
 _Then between the sand and stone_  
 _Could you make it on your own?_  
 _If I could, then I would_  
 _I'll go wherever you will go_  
 _Way up high or down low_  
 _I'll go wherever you will go_

Yes, it must be Jamie who started the song. Still crying, but now smiling as well, he tried to make out the rest of the lyrics.  
  
 _And maybe, I'll find out_  
 _A way to make it back someday_  
 _To watch you, to guide you_  
 _Through the darkest of your days_  
 _If a great wave shall fall_  
 _And fall upon us all_  
 _Then I hope there's someone out there_  
 _Who can bring me back to you_

_If I could, then I would_   
_I'll go wherever you will go_   
_Way up high or down low_   
_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Run away with my heart_   
_Run away with my hope_   
_Run away with my loveI know now, just quite how_   
_My life and love might still go on_   
_In your heart, in your mind_

_I'll stay with you for all of time_  
 _If I could, then I would_  
 _I'll go wherever you will go_  
 _Way up high or down low_  
 _I'll go wherever you will go_  
 _If I could turn back time_  
 _I'll go wherever you will go_  
 _If I could make you mine_  
 _I'll go wherever you will go_  
 _I'll go wherever you will go_  
  
He was so thankful. Looking up at the ceiling, he whispered:  
"I know you will. And so will I."  
He went back to his old console room, thinking about watching some of the old TARDIS security tapes, but decided against it, as it would kind of be like spying on his past self. So he looked at the picture of their third wedding for the last time before taking the jumper back to his new control room.  
He knew the TARDIS would conserve Jamie's scent, no matter how often he would inhale it, so he put it on his swing he used to do repairs, positive that the Ponds would never find it there, before going back to the console.  
  
"Are you there? Can you hear me?"  
He smiled melancholic, before shaking his head.  
"Ahh, I'm a silly old..."  
But he couldn't finish. Jamie had always called him a 'silly wee chappie', and, even though their relationship was the only one he had with a happy ending, it still hurt to know that he would never be able to really speak to the boy (because that whas what Jamie would always be for the Doctor; a young boy who fell in love with a silly alien). He wondered again if Jamie had been taken from the TARDIS and put into Sexy in that last adventure, but decided not to trouble himself with philosophical questions such as that.  
So he did the only reasonable thing he could do; negotiate with the TARDIS where to go next. After all, she never brought him to where he wanted to be, but always to where he should be.  
Jamie would have laughed at that thought; he had always teased the Doctor about the inaccuracy of his flying. Funny enough, that hadn't changed after Jamie had become part of the TARDIS, which had to mean that he had never been as annoyed as he had acted.  
And when the old girl sprung into action in response to his trying to reason with her, he started laughing, and held tight; this was it, this was the Doctor and Jamie seeing the universe:  
Staying together for all of time.


End file.
